


Rose, Vanilla, and Toasted almonds

by softelmax



Series: Mama Steeb and his disaster children [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Cuddling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Nightmares, One Shot, PTSD, Pet Names, elmax - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27387682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softelmax/pseuds/softelmax
Summary: Eleven is plagued with horrible nightmares. Her girlfriend, Max is always there for comfort cuddles
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Maxine "Max" Mayfield
Series: Mama Steeb and his disaster children [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1486205
Kudos: 27





	Rose, Vanilla, and Toasted almonds

**Author's Note:**

> Hi yall! I'm here for a quick oneshot that I wrote -while totally paying attention- in Bio class

She felt her bones shatter. The wound throbbed. Darkness pulsed through her blood, and tore apart muscles, ligaments, and bone. 

She had been in this situation before, felt the devastating effects and barely survived. But that had been last year at the mall, The mall that had been torn down. There was no way she was back there.

No matter how many times Jane told herself that, That didn't change the fact that she was in the middle of the mall food court, with the infection spreading up her leg, it had nearly reached her hip now.

Last time this had happened, it stopped at her knee. But this time was different. This time was worse.

She looked around her surroundings, lifting her head as slow as possible, trying to control the ache of her leg and the pounding of her heart. The mall floor shined in a suffocating way, light bounced off of them from the fluorescent lighting above. She was completely alone, in a growing puddle of her own blood. 

Nothing was around, and she was dying. 

Walking was out of the question, as was yelling for help- her throat was so dry that she couldn't even whisper- and her look around had confirmed that the swinging doors that Max had once assured her were no danger, were sealed. 

Max... Where was she? Jane had never been to the mall by herself. But she had the terrifying notion that something had happened. 

She put her head down and closed her eyes. Praying that this was a nightmare. 

All at once, she heard horridly familiar footsteps behind her. She opened her eyes to greet Dr. Martin Brenner, holding a gun.    
“Hello Eleven”

El Hopper woke up covered in sweat and shaking. She wasn't sure of where she was. The memories from her nightmare played over and over again. The old injury in her leg ached.

She was vaguely aware of the sound of hyperventilating and was pretty sure it was her. 

“Elli, What happened?” 

Max’s voice jarred her from her spiral. She was in Max's house, sleeping over. 

El opened her mouth to speak, but found that she couldn't. 

Tears fell freely down her cheeks and she was still shaking like a leaf in the wind. 

Switching gears, Max sat up and looked into her eyes. 

“Can I touch you right now? She asked softly.

El nodded yes, and Max took her into her arms. 

“It’s okay, lovey. You’re safe. It’s okay. I’m here.” Max said, using the sappy nickname that made El melt

“I-it was just so bad this time, Max” She stuttered out”

“I know, but it wasn't real. It didn't happen, you're safe.”

“Promise?” She was acting like a weak child, and hated herself for it. But Max made her feel safe

“I promise. 100%. I would never let anything else happen to you” 

El nodded into her chest. She breathed in, basking in Max’s scent. Roses, vanilla, and toasted almonds. It worked better than any of the complicated therapies that she’d tried for nightmares. 

El was too out of it to gage how long they had sat there, the two broken girls finding comfort in each other. But before she knew it, she was drifting off back to sleep. And in Max’s arms, she knew she was safe and secure. 

She sighed deeply.

It was over. She had made it through the hard part. She was safe, with the girl of her dreams. 


End file.
